1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally, relates to systems that require the use of user-entered commands and, more particularly, to a technique for detecting an incorrect command entered by a user but executing a correct command.
An individual using a computer can easily enter an incorrect command, and this might even be done deliberately when the correct command does not quickly come to mind. While several on-line help systems are available for this type of situation, they require a deviation from the more comfortable routine of just entering commands.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,386 to Prager describes a system based on a list of intents for commands, and when an error in a command is detected but the intent is available, a command that compares with the intent is suggested to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,617 to Gardner et al. describes a system that provides suggestions in response to an erroneous command entered by a user, and this system includes a language analyzer for providing a way to achieve a goal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,091 to Ueda describes a word processor that develops spelling corrections in response to incorrectly spelled words entered in a sentence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,575 to Lamberti et al. describes an interface between a user's input and a prestored goal and performs the action when a match is found.